


Honey Kisses

by BumbleBum



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pining Nathan Prescott, Possible Unrequited Crush, Precious Nathan Prescott, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBum/pseuds/BumbleBum
Summary: "Whenever you spoke, your voice was like music.A symphony composed by the very lips I longed to kiss."-Michael Faudet-In which Nathan Prescott has the biggest crush on Maxine Caulfield and probably thinks her lips are just as sweet as she is pretty.





	Honey Kisses

    Nathan loved being mean to her, teasing her and egging her on because that was the only way he could get her to speak to him. A lovely little backbone she had, though he wasn't looking to break it contrary to the words that left his mouth. No, he just wanted to bend it just enough for her to cry out in that sweet voice of hers. 

    When the girl even did so much as utter a word he found himself drooling over her - _after her_. She would say his name as if it were poison but its affects on him were the exact opposite. Something inside of his chest would claw at him, to get out and force more out of the petite figure. They would argue and fight and that was enough to boost his ego. Her words were still filled with spite, but just as sweet as molten honey, and the fact that no one else could make her sing so prettily made his chest swell. 

    " _Maxine_." Nathan once sneered as a grin played at his lips. The moment he said her name he knew he struck gold. The dam was now broken and the water was flooding through. 

    "Shut _up_ , Prescott." The brunette growled and narrowed her eyes at him. He wasn't worth her time nor did he deserve the privilege of getting to call her by her first name. 

    A shiver rolled down the boy's spine. "You say it like it's a bad thing. What gives, Maxine?" He lets out an amused laugh and watches as she seethes in frustration. Then again, his family was made up of pricks. 

    "Isn't it? Just look at yourself," she retorts and crosses her arms over her chest. She would not back down from this argument, "and _stop_ calling me that."

    "Oh, you wound me. But have you ever looked in the mirror?" She was a beautiful, brilliant creation. Perfectly sculpted. "How'd you even manage to get into this school? Sorry, it's 'Max never Maxine', right?" This girl could have done the dirtiest things imaginable to get to where she was at that very moment and Nathan would still be smitten.

    "Oh, I'm sorry, Nathan, that I don't wear designer clothes that look like actual shit, and _still_ attend a nice school." Max rolled her eyes. She was so fed up. Really, who did this guy think he was? An entitled Prescott no doubt. "Obviously. Haven't you got it through that thick skull of yours yet? No one around here calls me that.” 

    Nathan let out a sharp gasp and clutched the front of his shirt. "She said it. She said my name. Dear God, I think I might faint." He mock swooned, though his insides were quaking. How were they not causing a scene yet? "Do me a favor, Max, please. Say it again."

    Max was initially taken back by his response because he was getting weirder by the day. Perhaps those prescription meds he was taking had a personality side effect? "Stop being a freak, Nathan. Is this what you want? To argue over irrelevant things?"

    What had they been arguing about again?

    "Today just keeps getting better and better." Nathan sighed and casted a daring, dreaming look. "You don't even know the true meaning of that word. I can be whatever you want, as _freaky_ as you want, Caulfield. Just give me a ring." And he would come running. 

    A look of disgust overcame her but not before her cheeks flushed pink. She pursed her lips as she scrunched her brows together. "What is _wrong_ with you? You are _disgusting_. Since when are you a new breed of pig?"

    Bless the heavens for giving him such a sight. A frustrated girl with the prettiest blue eyes and blush. The pink complimented her freckles nicely and made them even more prominent. Her lips were plump and nice and a lighter shade of pink. Perhaps they were as soft as he imagined? Would it be as precious as he dreamed if they kissed? The thought made his palms sweaty. He found himself lost for words as he was caught up in studying her features. He hadn't noticed that her lips began to move again. She was huffing over his delayed response. What a fucking beaut.   


    "Well, I find myself quite charming. Very confident in my words, too," he shrugged and gave a satisfied smile, "the offer still stands by the way. The only one you're probably going to get anytime soon." Hopefully, anyways. 

    Frustrating! That was what this guy was! He wants to start a fight and mock her then proceed to be a perverse jerk. The nerve. "I can't even stand you." Something behind Nathan catches her eye and after those last words she brushes passed him. 

    "You're no fun, Max, loosen up." The boy told her as he crossed his arms. "You got nothin' else to say? Is that it?"

    "My ride's here." Was the only grumbled response he got, and when his expression screwed up in confusion he almost found himself spluttering for an excuse for her to come back. What ride? He saw no ride. Just as he thought this he heard the screeching of shitty breaks coming to a stop. God fucking damnit.

    "Is he giving you fucking problems, Max?"

    Christ, that witch ruined everything. The youngest Prescott rolled his eyes and listened to the pair talk as Max neared the sad excuse of a truck. His expression softened and he cast his gaze to the ground of the parking lot before looking back up at the truck moments later. Blue eyes met a much lovelier, lighter shade and Nathan couldn't help but bite his lip. "The offer really does stand." He called to the girl, which only confused her. The engine of the god forsaken truck roared as Chloe Price stepped on the gas. "If you want." His voice faltered as they drove passed him. Surely she heard him. 

    She had to because when he turned around to watch the vehicle leave, Max was twisted in her seat staring at him through the back window. The chances of her actually contacting him were slim and that may have made him a bit upset. She would come around eventually and then she would get to know the real him that wasn't a lunatic. Maybe she would even warm up to him enough to the point she let him call her 'Maxine'. Either way he could wait. 

    As long as those lips still spoke his name he would be okay with anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much wanted and accepted!


End file.
